


Good Year

by maraudorable (violentthunder)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Sirius Black, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, middle-aged wolfstar, older wolfstar, they’re alive and happy and they kiss and laugh a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentthunder/pseuds/maraudorable
Summary: Sirius and Remus one happy morning before the start of their first year of teaching at Hogwarts together.Set the year after the end of the Second Wizarding War.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 55
Kudos: 353
Collections: RS Fix It Fest 2020





	Good Year

“What do you think they’re giving us for breakfast?” Sirius asks as he puts his toothbrush back in the holder and exits the bathroom. Their room is small, but the bed is comfortable, the light is good, and they’re filling it with things they love. The vintage sliding calendar on the table reads Wednesday, September 1, and he moves the sliders cheerily to Thursday, September 2. They’ve been here for a week but have slept through every breakfast so far. “Do the professors get the same spread as the students?”

From the other side of the room, Remus mumbles something vaguely rude, something Sirius knows Remus would never allow himself to say around anyone else—and he would be lying if he said that knowledge didn’t always give him a thrill—but the words are muffled by the duvet he’s hiding under. A lone foot is peeking out, dangling from the edge of the bed, and with a devilish grin Sirius sneaks up to tickle it.

Remus throws off the covers with a shriek and tries to give him his best reproachful look but quickly gives up and smiles back. His sleep-tousled hair and rumpled t-shirt make him look younger and care-free. Sirius’s grin turns soft.

“Why are you up so early? Come back to bed,” Remus says, patting the place next to him.

Sirius happily obliges and slips into bed, feels Remus’s arms wrap around his waist and his cheek press into his shoulder. The bed is warm and Remus is even warmer—and Sirius feels home. He sighs contentedly. “I’m just really excited. It’s been a long time since I last had a purpose in life that didn’t revolve around hiding or fighting or trying to keep myself together.”

When Remus doesn’t reply, Sirius turns in his arms only to see him dozing off. “Hey, no sleeping on my first day of work!” He gives Remus a light flick on the nose and kisses it when he wrinkles it in protest. “I’m officially an adult now, this is a big day for me.”

“Mm, were we twenty years younger, I would’ve said there were other ways you could show me you were an adult. But now...” Remus trails off with a mischievous smile, and Sirius’s heart beats faster. 

“You _are_ saying it and I _can_ still show you.” He smirks, wiggles his eyebrows and kisses his favourite smile until both of them are out of breath and Sirius’s hips start moving on their own accord. He kisses down Remus’s neck, bites hard just above his collarbone, the way he knows Remus loves, and soothes it with his tongue. He feels Remus’s moan under his lips before he hears it and moves back up to catch it with his mouth.

Remus breaks the kiss with a gasp. “Oh no, I know what you’re trying to do, you cheeky dog! You’re trying to wake me up and make me get up.”

“Trying? I’m not just trying, I’m succeeding in making _it_ get—oi!” Sirius breaks off and narrows his eyes at him. “You started it!”

“No, please, continue with your immature jokes while I continue with my well-deserved sleep.” Remus makes a show of tightening the duvet around himself and burrowing his head into the pillow, closing his eyes and sighing sweetly, but squeals a laugh when Sirius turns into Padfoot, jumps onto his chest and tries to lick his face. Remus protests half-heartedly and keeps laughing, and Sirius thinks it’s his favourite sound in the world.

“Alright, alright, I’m up!” Remus pushes Padfoot off firmly but not unkindly and sits up in bed with his feet on the floor. Padfoot puts his front paws on Remus’s shoulders from behind, and half-way into a doggy cuddle turns back into his human form. 

“I should thank you and Harry for talking me into taking this job,” Sirius says, wrapping his arms around Remus and tucking his chin in the crook of his neck where it’s always fitted so well. “Being here with you again is...” He lets his words hang in the air, unsure if he can adequately express what he feels. He was hesitant when Minerva offered him the position—and not just any position, but her own, Transfiguration professor—but ever since he came here, a week in advance and together with Remus who was now back to teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, he’s been thinking this is the happiest he’s felt in forever.

“I know,” Remus says softly. “Coming here six years ago was bittersweet, but this year? This year there are even more ghosts of people I knew haunting these halls, but you’re not one of them. Harry isn’t one of them. And that’s all that matters to me.”

Sirius doesn’t say anything, just hugs him tighter and presses his lips to the side of Remus’s neck. 

“Maybe that’s a selfish thought. It used to scare me.” Remus hesitates before adding, “I spent my best years being selfless—it’s time to think about myself. About us.” 

“The best years are still ahead,” Sirius says quietly and kisses the back of Remus’s head. 

After a minute, he pushes Remus gently off the bed and towards the bathroom. “Off, off you go!” He gives him a playful slap on the arse, and Remus groans but starts walking. “Go get ready. We’ve got things to do, pranks to plan.”

Unimpressed, Remus turns and gives him a pointed look.

“Oh, did I say _pranks to plan_? I meant _students to teach_ , of course.” He flashes him a brilliant smile that has Remus rolling his eyes at him fondly. “Old habits and everything.” 

Remus is almost in the bathroom when he casually throws over his shoulder something Sirius is sure he’s heard him say before, back when he was a clueless teenager crushing on his deceptively quiet friend with a sharp tongue and a head full of mischief some twenty-five years ago. “Talk to me about tricking Peeves after dinner, I’ve got ideas.”

Sirius barks a laugh, falls back on their bed and grins like a fool. This is going to be a good year.


End file.
